Nightmares of love
by Sycorax
Summary: Yoshito froze, she found herself faced with a pair of emotionless grey eyes.she felt as though she was being burrned alive, he was here, all that pain he had inflicted on her came rushing to the surface a single name fell from her lips 'Byakuya...'
1. the dream

**Hey, if you were wondering about my name, Sycorax is the name of a witch in the play the Tempest. I'm a big Shakespeare fan. **  
><strong>Claimer (Dis): why yes I do own bleach, I also own an exuberant dog named Charlie. Now guess which half of that is true and which isn't. Tell me what your guess in a review if you want<strong>

* * *

><p><em>He smiled at the sound of the sultry moan that escaped the beauty he held in his arms as he bit her neck, she moaned again when he kissed the bitten flesh massaging it with his tongue. She straddled his lap, her hands twisted through his black locks while his held tightly to her waist.<em>

_They knew they shouldn't be here, but something about the way the stars looked above them, as they sat on roof of the building far in the outskirts of the Seireitei at midnight; it made the youths want for each other even more urgent._

_He stared into her deep green eyes, the way the light of the moon shown of her brown hair enticed him in all the wrong, yet completely delicious ways._

_'Is there something you want? Saki…' the young man purred the name; his slate gray eyes held mischief, rather than a serious look that was normally there._

_'For you to look down' she whispered. He did as commanded, only to feel himself grow hot, the way she straddled his lap, it didn't fit well with her Yukata, it made it pull apart in the most inappropriate way, but he couldn't bring himself to want to pull the fabric together, he instead felt the sinful urge to pull it completely off her so he could feast upon her luscious body._

_She pulled his lips to hers smirking at the fact she could feel the erection she had given him, it brought the lovely girl joy to know that the other youth was just as strongly affected by her as she was by him. She fought back the urge to moan at the devious way his tongue toyed with her, his hands roamed over her in the most intoxicating way, all she wanted was more of him._

_'Saki, I love you…' this sent off the warnings in her head, damn, she scolded herself for letting him kiss her in the first place, the way he made her feel, it was dangerous. The girl bit his lip making him hiss and pull back. She gave an innocent look, one that he didn't buy for a second._

_'Oh, do you think being mean is going to get you what you want?' he asked her mockingly. She laughed and pulled away from him. The boy instantly frowned as she pulled herself from his lap, fixing her Yukata as she lay on her back on the tiles beside him._

_'There's not a thing in the world I want right now. Why, do you want something Takao?' she grinned._

_'Yeah, a woman who doesn't torture me.' She pouted faking hurt at the comment._

_'What do you mean?' she stared up the stars smiling at the huffy breath he let out._

_'You tease me, then just as soon as I start to believe you're really serious for once, you stop_,_ and pretend it never happened.'_

_'Well, if we let it go much farther, we wouldn't be just friends would we?' he glared at her._

_'I told you I love you, why the hell do you think I want to stay just friends?'_

_'I know __**exactly**what you want, I want it too, but, don't you think it's a bit soon for that?' He sighed and lay down beside her, it was true, he wanted her in every way, and he wanted it now. But there was one thing about Saki, if she felt she was being pushed where she didn't want to go, she would balk and pull back like a stubborn Mule. He would lose her if he kept trying to go to far with her._

_'I'll do whatever I have to, to keep you, my blossom.' She chuckled ruefully._

_'We shouldn't be up here.' It was true, this was inappropriate on so many levels. But all the young man did was pull her into his arms, it felt; right, to have her wrapped in his arms like this lying beneath the stars._

_'Whose going to know?' he questioned, he smiled at a constellation the two had invented together, it was in the shape of a wolf._

_'I bet the sixth seat will find out, bastard.' She muttered he chuckled at her._

_'I'm not worried about Byakuya.' He gave her a knowing grin._

_'Really? He's a hard ass.' The boy grinned at her._

_'Yeah, but he's a good looking hard ass.' She lazily smacked him._

_'Good looking as all get out, but I think I prefer Takao more.' This only made_ him grin wider and plant a kiss to her temple, she always smelled of cherry blossoms and jasmine.

_'I love you Saki, really, you're the only beautiful girl in the world to me.' The conviction with which he said it made her heart flutter._

_'You say that now, till you marry some woman, and have tons of beautiful babies that all look just like you.' She tried to laugh and make a joke out of it, but the sound was bitter._

_'No, if I have children, I want them all to look like their mother.'_

_'Why?' she questioned him._

_'Because, every time I look at my child, I want to see your beautiful green eyes staring back at me.' She turned in his arms so she could kiss him._

_He returned the act of affection with a smile upon his lips, at least he was making progress with her. The first time he had kissed, it had resulted in a shiner that she had delivered with more force than was strictly necessary. Just a year ago he wouldn't have gotten away with holding her in his arms like this. But now, for the most part, he could kiss and touch her without reprehension._

_'Saki, please, marry me.' He asked her softly, lovingly._

_'I would, but I'm holding out for Byakuya.' They both laughed, he held her tighter._

_'Come on, I love you, there's nothing in the world I can't give you, all I want is to have you.'_

_'that depends, will you marry me Takao?' she pulled slightly out of his arms and propped herself up with one arm. He didn't care, the angle she was at made the moon shinning on her pale skin even lovelier._

_'Of course, but only if you take my last name.' she laughed at him._

_'Well, then my initials would be YK, I don't like it very much, but ok, I'll marry you.' Pure joy raced through him, he pulled her back down to him and in a matter of seconds had her pinned below him as he feast on her mouth. His eyes flew wide as her hands came up, and shoved him away. she sat up with lips bruised and a little swollen._

_'Just what do you think you're doing, sixth seat?' he frowned._

_'You just said you would marry me, I was going to make you scream to wake the Seireitei.' he grinned wickedly._

_'Here, on a roof? Wow, you suck at romance, anyway, don't worry about, I'm saving myself for my wedding night. We better go get some sleep before work, bye Takao; I'll see you tomorrow night.' She quickly pecked his lips then stood and jumped down. He frowned as he watched her run away into the night._

_'I guess I'm Byakuya again.' He said to opens space, oh well, it was time to go home._

* * *

><p>Byakuya Kuchiki groaned as he was pulled from his slumber. 'That dream again,' he mused sitting up in his bed. How much of this haunting did he have to endure?<p>

_'I believe you mean memory, master_.' Senbonzakura commented. He gained no response from the stoic noble. He was right though. The normal dreams, those Byakuya could deal with, they were nothing but idle fantasies. This dream, along with the others he had been having recently, those were indisputable facts, they had happened.

'_Mistress loves you_.' Byakuya clenched his teeth he looked to the window of his room up at the full moon; it was a mistake, a group of stars that looked just like a howling wolf sat very near the great rock in the sky. The zanpactou seemed to sense his tension and thus retreated back to the recesses of his inner world.

Byakuya closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, his body was tingling, in a way that was a dull reminder of the fiery trail her touch had always left across his skin. He could still hear her sweet moans; the sultry sound haunted him in his sleep more and more often.

He desperately wished that Rukia would return from her mission, the thoughts of Hisana she provoked were really the only things that ever managed to hold off thoughts of the fawn haired beauty. Even then, it still did nothing to shield him from the dreams of her._  
><em>  
>''Why do you haunt me Saki?'' he asked his empty room, no answer came, not that he expected any.<p>

''Why did you leave me?'' it was question he asked every night, but the emerald eyed vixen was never present to answer.

A slight breeze blew through the open window; he took a deep breath of the night air, but instantly regretted the action.

That wind blew in from the sakura grove, and passed the jasmine planted below his window, so with its coolness, the wind also brought the dull remnants of her scent. Jasmine and cherry blossom.

''Where did you go?'' he asked looking mournfully at the moon. Sighing he settled himself back into bed; the dreams of her would return and haunt him till morning. The pain of her leaving, of him letting her go. No, of him pushing her away that was going to be a pain he would live with forever.

**Yay! There goes chapter 1! Well, please tell me what you thought, also, I bet you'll never guess who makes their entrance in the next chapter!**

**Takao- nobleman**  
><strong>Saki- blossom of hope.<strong>


	2. Yoshito

**Why hello again handsome! I assume anyway, so, here's chapter two, hope you like it!  
>Claimer (Dis): I do in fact own bleach; I also own Graceland, and Disney world. Yeah right, I wish.<strong>

**Reviews!:**  
><strong>Chillybean: thank you so much for the first review, you get a theoretical cupcake!<strong>

* * *

><p>The soul reaper watched in boredom as she always did, the vizards really are boring, she thought to herself, still, this was where she had found herself every night for the last 56 years. Being Yamamoto's spy, watching all the exiled Shinigami, and checking when one goes missing. A fairly boring job; but she wasn't the only one, there was an entire group of Shinigami who did this, the babysitters. Her section to guard was an area of one spirit mile, Karakura town.<p>

She flipped her brown side bangs away from her green eyes so she could better watch through the window. Really, they still, after all these years hadn't noticed her. It had been hard to track them at first, because of that damn barrier, but, the new captain of the kido corps had helped her develop one that would allow her to slip in unnoticed.

A beeping cut through the night, it was loud enough she could hear, but not so loud that the vizards she was stalking could. Her brown brows went up in surprise when she realized it was a call not just and order.

''This is Yoshito Takede.'' She said into the device, she didn't even have to ask who was on the other end; it was always Soi Fon, the captain in charge of the babysitting brigade.

''Takede, someone wanted to speak to you.'' The female captain's harsh voice spoke, there was a rustling then a man's kind voice came on.

''Hello Yoshito, how are you?'' it asked, she sighed deeply.

''Ukitake, I'm fine, how are you?'' she retuned politely.

''well, a subordinate of mine is in the world of the living, the same area as you, she's not yet very experienced, I was hoping you would be willing to check in on her, make sure she's ok, I trust her, I would just like an objective opinion of what her skill level is.''

''Are you planning to promote her? Never mind, none of my business, what's her name?'' she picked herself off the small ledge on the edge of the abandon warehouse, the vizards were starting to bore her, might as well check in on Urahara.

''Oh…well, Yoshito, you must understand, it was an''

''It's_ her_, isn't it? You are not going to promote her to his position are you?''

''Yoshito, you know it was on my orders, now, calm down, I know how you feel about the Kuchiki's.''

''No, you don't,'' she growled into the phone like device,'' Byakuya, may he rot in hell, ruined my fucking life, then, just when I think of coming back, I find out that, that _bitch,_ killed the only person who I ever looked up to and admired, the name _Kuchiki _doesn't inspire much loyalty out of me.'' She heard the man on the line sigh.

''I'm sorry to have bothered you Yoshito; I thought maybe you had moved forward from this, but you seem to still be holding a grudge. I'm just not feeling well enough to argue about it.'' Damn, she swore to herself, people think he's all sweet, but he can take you for a guilt trip in a second.

''I'll check in on her, but I won't help her, of show her I'm even there.'' She growled then hung up, last thing she needed was Soi Fon bitching at her about being rude to Ukitake.

'Looks like I should go pay a visit to the bitch who killed my first love, swell, just fucking swell, hey Shadousairen do ya think that after that we should go jump off a building into moving traffic, or stab ourselves? Ya know because apparently I just love my own pain.'

'I think ya should stop bitching. I'm sorry, I know it hurt you badly, but really, there's no way to fix it now, just check on the bitch, tell Ukitake how it's all right as rain, then just move on.'

'Ugh…you're right, I'll just check on her, not slit her throat.' She growled slightly as she pushed herself through the night in the direction of the only other soul reaper reitsu in town that didn't belong two one of the people she stalked on a regular biases.

'What's she doing over near the medical clinic?' she wondered, Urahara had come over here on occasion to talk to the man who ran the place, some weirdo with a goat beard.

_'We can check master, I believe that's why we came in the first place, which by the way, you shouldn't get my hopes up talking about slitting throats, it just disappoints me later_.' Shadousairen huffed.

'Sorry, I forgot for a minute that you're a blood thirsty maniac, I won't do it again.' She got to the clinic just in time to see a spurt of blood go up in the air, and Rukia's shoulder being roughly bitten by a hollow.

She jerked free and fell to the ground. Yoshito stood frozen, half of her was screaming at her body to move forward to save her comrade, the darker half was feeling the malicious urge to walk away, pretend she never found Rukia. The inner fight went on, and she stayed rooted in place. She watched, barley blinking as Rukia transferred her powers to the human, as that human slayed the hollow. Even when she watched Rukia alter the memories of the family and put them all back to sleep, she couldn't find the strength to make herself move.

That was when she saw someone wearing all green approaching Rukia, it was Urahara, she frowned, now her job was involved, he helped Rukia up and walked her away in the direction of his shop, she frowned, Yoshito was torn between following the pair, and checking to make sure the humans were fine, Rukia had altered their memories, but she hadn't healed their injuries. She sighed giving up and entering the house through the gaping hole in its side.

* * *

><p>the door to the dark apartment was thrown open and Yoshito walked in, she settled herself into her Gigia, which wore dark jeans and a loose blue shirt, then started about making herself some dinner she was pulling out the milk from her refrigerator when her soul pager began ringing, she sighed. If it was Soi Fon calling to yell at her for something, she was not going to be a happy camper.<p>

''This is Yoshito Takede.'' She answered, a calm woman's voice spoke to her. She had no idea why the hell Unohana was calling her.

''Hello Yoshito, I've called to give you an update on her condition.'' this snapped her interest fully to the conversation at once.

''Has there been a change?'' she was worried, excited, and scared.

''Yes, she was mumbling I ran some test, it would appear that her brain activity has picked up to that of someone who is sleeping rather than someone in a coma, I'm currently using Kido to try to force her into waking, but it's a delicate thing, I believe that she may need a jump start, like if her reitsu was to have a jolt sent through it, the problem is using someone else's reitsu to do it may kill her, and it's impossible to force hers to. '' the healer said.

''Um… I don't understand.'' Yoshito admitted, she had no idea whether this was good or bad news, it sounded like both in all honesty.

''you two have the most closely matched reitsu I have ever seen, I think that if you were to send a jolt of your reitsu through her body, it may pull her mind forward, her body is completely healed, it's just that we need to make her wake up.''

''I'm on my way right now.'' She reached for her soul candy so she could open a senki gate and get to the fourth at once; there was a way to wake her up!

''No, I already spoke to your captain, it will be a while before someone can come and fill your position, I'll call again when you need to come, I just thought you would want to know.'' She felt a sinking in her chest.

''Oh, of course, so…has anyone been told about her condition?'' she asked worriedly.

''The only ones who know are still you, me, Yamamoto, and Ukitake, no one else, he hasn't been told, as far as I know, everyone who wasn't directly involved thinks she just left.'' Yoshito clenched her fist at the thought of anyone making that assumption.

''Thank you so much, um… Unohana, would you please tell Captain Ukitake I checked on …Rukia'' she grudgingly forced the name passed her lips,'' I'll call him if anything else happens.'' She knew it was lying by omission, but she couldn't tell anyone before she composed a formal report to her own captain, it wouldn't go over well at all.

''of course Yoshito, I'll call you when I need you to come, hopefully once this is all over, you'll decide to come back to the Seireitei, there's always a place for you in the fourth.'' She smiled at the kind woman's words. They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Yoshito poured her glass of milk and stood propped against the counter drinking it slowly.

'Shadousarien, when do you think, that our lives got so messed up?'  
><em><br>'Well, I would say that it all started the day when the love of Takao and Saki started.'_

'Yeah, I guess I need to send my report about Rukia into Soi Fon.' She picked up the soul pager and started typing.

'_Or, you could pretend you never saw it_.' Her typing paused.

'Why?'

_'Because, it's none of our business, we should just keep a check on the exiles like always, if you see something unusual happen, then, that's when you report until then, just watch her.'_

'Well, where do you think she's going to go?'

'_What would you do in her situation?'_

'I guess I would rest in a gigia then stay close to the person who took my powers.' She admitted looking tired; she walked down the hall of the small apartment toward her bedroom.

'_What did that boy say his name was?_' her zanpactou asked.

'Well, um… Ichigo…Kurosaki that was It.'

'_Well, I would say find out where Ichigo is, then, and then you can keep an eye on Rukia._' Yoshito frowned slightly, but then again, babysitting was what she did for a living. Her zanpactou was right though, she picked up a cell phone from the top a dresser in the room. She pressed speed dial two then waited, she knew he would answer in two rings, or not at all. Luck was on her side.

''Yoshito, what do you want?'' a male voice answered her.

''Uryu my sweet, you wound me with your harsh words.'' She replied smirking.

''Sorry, I'm studying'' he sighed deeply, she found herself frowning, it was late, he should be getting ready for bed, she thought. ''Oh, well, does a guy named Ichigo Kurosaki go to your school?''

''Yeah… why?'' he asked hesitantly.

''Well, because he asked me out and I was wondering what you thought,''

''Yoshito, why do you want to know.'' Oh great, she thought; now he's using his no nonsense voice.

''Because, you felt that spirit pressure shift by his house, a soul reaper transferred their powers to him, if I was you, I'd be on the lookout for a soul reaper to show up at your school.'' She ran a hand through her dark hair, things really were fucked up.

''Who is the soul reaper?'' Uryu asked from the other side of the phone, Yoshito tried to decide what to tell him, she walked across her bedroom to the window and stared out at the city.

''Rukia Kuchiki, she's a member of one of the four great noble houses, for this crime, the most she's going to get is a slap on the wrist.'' There was a slight growl in her voice that Uryu immediately noticed.

''The Kuchiki's they did something to you.'' His voice was angered, she frowned.

''No, I'm just pissed right now, call me if she shows ok?'' damn it was a long night already.

''Sure, but please, do not do anything stupid, bye Yoshito.'' He hung up without giving her time to reply, not that she had anything more to say. Yoshito pulled off her top and jeans, from the dresser she produced a pair of black sweat pants and a red tank top, she pulled on the sleep clothes, then curled up in her bed, things would be better in the morning.

* * *

><p><em>'the fireworks are beautiful. Ne, Takao?' The brown haired beauty said. Her head rested on his shoulder as they sat at the top of a grassy hill. The sun was sinking low over the horizon, and the show had just begun.<em>

_'Yes, but not as beautiful as you, Saki.' She smacked his arm playfully._

_''Liar, sheesh, why are you acting so sappy all of the sudden?' She laughed the black haired youth felt a vain twitch in his forehead, she was taunting him now._

_''Saki, we've been friends a while right?'' she glanced up at him._

_''Yeah, that's a given Takao, that's why we're watching the fireworks together, it's what friends do.'' She turned her attention back to the display._

_''Saki,'' two fingers on her chin brought her face back so she had to look him in the eyes, her brows furrowed and mouth turned down In a frown._

_''Takao, what are you,'' his lips pressed firmly against hers, she froze in shock, but he seemed to take the lack of refusal as encouragement, his hands snaked around her waist, and he tried to get her to open her mouth, that was when her hands came up and roughly shoved him away. She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth. He stared openly, she hadn't liked it._

_''Takao, I'm going to forgive you, but first,'' he never saw her fist coming, but he sure as hell felt it smash into his face, he cried out in pain. She stood and stormed away angrily, yep, kissing her tonight had been a mistake._

* * *

><p>Byakuya's head jerked up, the name of the green eyed vixen upon his tongue, he frowned when he realized where he was, falling asleep at his desk, that wouldn't do.<p>

once again, the noble turned his face to the window, it was beginning to become a habit when he thought of her.

''Please, stop haunting me, I know I hurt you. But Saki, I love you, still, even today, though after what I did, I doubt you feel the same anymore.'' He frowned and stood up from the desk, it was obvious he wouldn't accomplish anymore work tonight, might as well go home.  
><strong><br>There's chapter two, now, who out there thinks they know Saki's real name?  
>as for that button down there, click it, I dare you!<strong>


	3. domino effect

**Wow, three chapters already, wow. Now, one of my friends pointed out to me that Saki is a bitch because she hit Byakuya's beautiful face, yes, I feel guilty, but my oc is indeed a bitch.**

**Claimer (Dis): Yes I do own bleach, and Pegasus, yes, my life is awesome.**  
><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Chillybean: I neither confirm nor deny *makes awful poker face.* Hell yeah to the first reviewer, I'd drink to that, or I would if I was 21, but I'm not, so I cant.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>7:20 am<strong>.

Yoshito sat in her sleep clothes from the previous night, she was staring intently at the two electronic devices on her kitchen counter, one was her cell phone, which was awaiting a text from Uryu telling her whether or not the soul reaper had shown her creepy little Hisana clone face. The other was her soul pager which she was trying hard to resist picking up, but she wanted badly to grab it and call Unohana.

''This is ridiculous!'' she spoke out loud to open air,'' I'm just going to get dressed in case I need to go to the school, yes, Uryu's classes don't even start until eight this is silly.'' With that she walked back down the hall to her bed room where she began to change clothes.

**7:30 am.**

The brown haired woman, now dressed in a scoop neck green shirt and a denim skirt, found she was staring at the phone again, and her hand was steadily inching toward the soul pager, she resisted the urge and decided that eating breakfast was what she needed to do. Yes, Breakfast, that would distract her.

**7:45 am.**

Yoshito was once again staring at the two devices, her cereal was eaten, all the dishes were washed, laundry was already washing, there was nothing more to do until Uryu sent her the message.

Giving in she reached out and picked up the soul pager, she simply told it to redial for the last call, holding it to her ear; she waited for Unohana to answer.

'_'Hello? Yoshito is this you?_'' the kind woman's voice came over the phone.

''Yes, um…Has there been any more change, did she…'' Yoshito started running a hand through her hair.

'_'No, she hasn't woken up_.'' Yoshito's face fell.

''Has Soi Fon let you know when I'll be able to come back?'' Even Yoshito had to laugh at the irony for years she had wanted nothing more than to be away from the soul society; now, now all she wanted was to go back.

_''sometime at the end of this month, have you considered what squad you would like to enter?'' _she frowned, she really hadn't.

''I'll think about it when I get there, did you reexamine the reitsu from her wounds? Was it, was it…'' she couldn't bring herself to say the words that had been the source of so many nightmares for her.  
><em><br>''Yoshito, those wounds are over sixty years old, and as I already told you, her body is completely healed, you were the only one who sensed reitsu from those wounds, no one else could. He's not the kind of man to do what you accuse him of.''_Though her voice stayed kind the whole time, Yoshito got the direct impression she was being scolded.

''I'm sorry Unohana, but, I know I felt it, you don't have to believe me, But she's my'' Yoshito started only to be stopped.

'_' I know who she is, but remember, you're not the only one with a claim to her. 84 years ago Ukitake told you something important, I suggest you remember quickly, goodbye, Yoshito.'' _there was a click as the call ended, a rueful smile made its way onto the brown haired woman's face, of course she remembered those words.

_'If your whole world focuses' around one person, what's going to happen, when you realize that you're not the main focus of theirs? You have to expand, and adapt, or, you can be left alone and behind. That's the choice you make when you completely wrap your life around one center point.'_

That's what Ukitake had said, and he had been right. She would completely immerse herself in one person she loved most, then, she always fell down when they found someone more important to them. She was always in the background, always second best. Then she had found a man who had treated her most important, till he didn't anymore. Just like everyone else, he left her.

'_Ya know, you kind of have a sad pattern in your life, and it revolves around getting left behind._' Her zanpactou put in from the back of her mind, it was true though.

'Yeah, they all left, every damn one of them, but at least I can save her.' she smiled lightly and ran a hand through her hair.

'_Why the hell should we? You told her, you told her what would happen if she trusted that man, and look at what it got her. Wounds filled to the max with his reitsu, and a bed in squad four, in the ward where the ones who are never going to wake up rest.'_

'I'm going to save her, when I was young, I was so stupid, I thought she was a burden, and I'm afraid than when she was growing up I treated her like one. If I left her in that ward, I could never forgive myself.' Yoshito argued with the spirit in her mind.

_'What happens when it comes out that she's not dead, or a deserter?' _there was an edge to Shadousairen's tone of voice.

'When that happens, all I have to worry about is keeping her father away from her.' Yoshito sighed and propped her chin up on her hand.

_'Her father? Don't you mean your'_

''That man is _nothing _to me!'' Yoshito spoke out loud with a sharp and angry tone of voice that would make most people shrink back in fear.

'_Fine, but when she leaves you again, just like he did, know this, we can't survive this way. People aren't meant to be alone, always alone without the comfort of another, sooner, or later the pain will be too much. That's the same pain that drives souls to become hollows, and it's the same pain that if it continues on will drive us to insanity_.' With that Shadousairen fell silent.

A sharp beep cut through the silence making Yoshito jump in surprise, her hip collided painfully with the counter and she fell to the floor. With a groan the woman picked up her body and what was left of her pride. The front screen on her phone declared that not only was it already 8:02; Uryu had sent her a text.

_**She showed, leave me alone now.**_ _**And don't forget, dinner at 7:00 on Wednesday, I have crafts club on Thursday.**_

That was all the message said, but that was all she needed, Yoshito grabbed the brown purse hanging on a hook on the back of her door and made her way toward Karakura high school, where she was about to enroll herself as the newest member of class 1-A.

* * *

><p>Unohana and Ukitake stood side by side looking at the peaceful figure in front of them, she was so still, yet her chest moved up and down, if you didn't know better, it would be easy to mistake her for asleep.<p>

Her skin was pale, no pink tainted her cheeks like it used too, when she was awake. She lay with her arms straight at her sides, and the sheets on her bed pulled up so the top half of her white kimono was visible. Her lips were no longer a pink, but instead just pale, like the rest of her. Her mahogany hair was still shiny though. Ukitake placed a hand on the girl's cheek, she mumbled slightly, but he couldn't make out the words.

''She truly is beautiful, so much like her Mother.'' Ukitake said thoughtfully.

''Yes, it will really be good to have her back when she wakes, but how long can she be hidden from her father? He believes her dead doesn't he, at least that's the impression I got from Yoshito.'' Unohana stated, her voice held slight worry.

''I'm afraid I don't even know who the fellow is, Yoshito never told me. She also never told me her reasons for separating them.'' Ukitake still stared at the girl, her mumbling got slightly louder, but the words were still gibberish.

''Yoshito is hiding something from us, I have no doubt. After what happened, I'm worried for her, she's never been completely stable after that night.'' The healing woman frowned down at the patient, what secret could be held within that sleeping mind that was making Yoshito guard it so fiercely?

''She was my third seat for a long time, I trust her, it's her ability to look past her emotions and make a calm decision that worries me.'' The white haired man admitted as he pulled his hand away from the sleeping girl. Unohana began to leave the room, he followed suit, this ward was always so quiet, because it was the place, where the ones who don't wake up are placed.

''Retsu, it's none of my business, but do you know who her father is?'' Jyushiro asked the woman nervously, she looked at him and gave him a sad shake of her head.

''I don't know, but I do know, that whoever he is, it seems that Yoshito is willing to risk everything she's built for herself to keep them apart.''

Ukitake didn't have to ask to know she was thinking the same thing he was. it was going to be pure and utter pain for Yoshito, when those walls she worked so hard to build and maintain, all came crumbling down, just like a line of dominos.

Unknowingly they were about to push the first one, the second that girl woke up, the truth of the events from 62 years ago was going to come out. The crimes that were committed, the harsh words said, and the love that was broken apart, it was all about to fall, and the first push, was going to come the moment that the eyes of the girl opened.

**Oh, just what happend all those years ago? And how the hell is Byakuya involved? who is the girl in a coma? well, all this and more coming up later in the story, please review!**


	4. notes

**wow! Two reviews for the last chapter! I love you guys!**

**ChillyBean- I love the word confuzled! Don't worry, it all gets explained later after a lot more confuzlement.**

**Mangaaddict300- Maybe, but then again maybe not, don't place your bets just yet.**

* * *

><p><em>''Saki! This isn't funny anymore, come out right now! Dammit!'' the black haired boy searched through the trees in his family garden. One second he had been admiring the sakuras, the next, that emerald eyed vixen had been behind him tapping him on the shoulder saying simply 'you're it.'<em>

_''That bitch.'' He growled beneath his breath as he searched, she could have at least given him a damn hint as to where she was hiding. That was when his ears detected a giggle off to his right, he ran in that direction, sure enough he saw a flash of black fabric as she fled from him._

_''Saki! Get back here!'' he flash stepped forward till he was right behind her, his arms went around her waist pulling her to the ground, though it didn't hurt because he positioned them so she fell on top of him._

_''What's got you so angry, Takao?'' she smiled down at him with a playful glint in her green eyes._

_''Maybe you, and your impression of that damn were-cat? Maybe the fact that you didn't tell me you're leaving for a three week mission tomorrow? Oh, or maybe it was that when I went to find you, and tell you I was getting promoted, you were nowhere to be found, then showed up in my garden like you didn't disappear for a whole day and forced me into a game of tag!'' his words got progressively angrier, and louder, she looked completely shell shocked._

_''I was not acting like Yuroichi; I was trying to have some fun. I was going to tell you about the mission when you caught me, but you started yelling. And finally, I didn't disappear; I was in the archives finding some files my captain wanted, now, what seat?'' he looked at her blankly._

_He couldn't bring himself to be mad anymore, she just sat there calmly explaining where she had been, and asking what seat he got, and he came across as a total jackass._

_''dammit, I'm sorry Saki, I didn't mean to yell at you.'' He apologized looking sincere. Saki smiled softly; she didn't seem to be angry at him._

_''It's ok, I'm used to you being a big old cranky pants, now, tell me what seat you got!'' she giggled happily, making him smile in the process._

_''Third, and I wouldn't be a cranky pants, if you didn't piss me off all the time and make me worry about you.'' He shook his head. She smiled at him then leaned down planting a kiss to his nose._

_''You don't have to worry about me, I have my big strong man to protect me!'' his eyebrows shot up at her proclamation._

_''Oh and who is this man of yours?'' He asked curiously._

_''Oh you don't know him; he's a noble, and really strong too. Best looking guy in the whole Seireitei.'' He chuckled lightly, despite the fact they were laying on the ground in his family gardens._

_''Are you sure I don't know him?'' he inquired._

_''Well, he's the new third seat of squad six, Byakuya Kuchiki.'' Saki fluttered her eyelashes at him, giving a coy smile._

_''Someone needs to tell Byakuya he's one lucky bastard.'' The black haired youth smiled before claiming the girl's mouth in a passionate kiss._

''Captain, I'm sorry to disturb your thoughts, but, this message, I think it's for you.'' Byakuya's eyes snapped to Renji who had addressed him. true, to the new lieutenant, it must have looked like his captain was so engrossed in the paperwork he failed to notice the hell butterfly instantly flitting about him, but really Byakuya had simply been lost in another memory of the vixen he had let slip away.

He lifted a graceful finger to allow the message to be replayed, before it was even fully finished he had gotten up from his seat, he was on his way to Yamamoto's office. Rukia's reitsu had disappeared, that was something he couldn't allow to be true. She must be found at once, he told himself, in truth, Rukia, and the memory of her precious sister, we're the only things keeping him from madness these days.

* * *

><p>''Hi, I'm here to enroll as a new student, my parents said to make sure I get into my cousin's class.'' Yoshito said as she stood in front of the secretary desk, it was currently the station of a boy working as an office aide, he smiled up at her.<p>

''Oh, what's your cousins name?'' he smiled flirtatiously up at her; she returned with a flirty smile of her own, working this boy was going to be easy.

''Uryu Ishida, but please don't tell anyone.'' She pretended to mortified at being related to Uryu, even though he wasn't here, just the thought that if he was it would piss him off brought her a little smile.

''Of course not, it will be our little secret.'' The aide grinned.

_'I might as well take out insurance, because I own this boy.'_Yoshito thought to herself.

''well, the computer says he's in the ninth grade group three and that the class is full.'' He looked at her with a sorry expression, but she wasn't going to leave without getting her way.

''Are you sure? I mean, there's got to be room for a little girl like me, right?'' she leaned forward putting her hands on the desk acting like she was looking at the forms, in reality, it was just allowing the boy to look down her shirt, he went read as a tomato and stared openly.

''Um…of course'' his voice squeaked terribly,'' I'll, I'll put you in that class, you can start next week!' he handed her some things she needed to fill out.

''Thank you so much, I'll have to watch out for you.'' She gave him a flirty wink and laughed inwardly as he turned even redder. Yoshito strode out of the office feeling satisfied with herself. Once outside the , school she pulled out her cell phone.

_**Starting next week, I am a student in your class! (: **_

She waited for a moment for Uryu's reply. But he was prompt as always.

_**Ok, don't make a scene, Kurosaki has no control, his power is all over the place.**_

Of course Yoshito had already known this, she had felt it. It seemed to her, that Rukia's power had awakened his own, because he was defiantly stronger than Rukia had been. He wasn't lieutenant, or even third seat class, but he was strong, and if he trained, he would get stronger.  
><em><strong><br>Me make a scene? Never, anyway, pay attention to your classes and stop texting! Uryu you naughty boy!**_

You're the one who texted me, and don't call me things like 'naughty boy' you sound like a pedophile.

__Yoshito frowned at his reply, these days her little Uryu was all grown up.__

Pedophile? You act like I'm old! Well fine, either way, we both know I am so out of your league.

Leave me alone, we're starting math and I need to concentrate.

__Yoshito shut her phone and started back to her apartment, then she paused a thought had suddenly struck her. What had Urahara been doing with Rukia last night? Only one way to find out. she pulled a soul candy from her bag and popped it in her mouth. The feeling of rushing out of her gigia was odd, something you never go used to.

''Just go home.'' She ordered her fake body that nodded and set off.

''Well, well, Kisuke you naughty boy.'' Yoshito chuckled as she watched the shop keeper. He was sitting on his front porch talking to tessi but she could hear every word from her position hidden behind the sign on the store, really, it was good hiding place.

''That gigia, why did you give it to that soul reaper?'' Tessi asked.

''Because, it's time to set things into motion, it's been 110 years.'' This confused Yoshito. She frowned trying to draw significant events from that time into her mind. That was when it hit her.

''Oh shit!''' she swore, and then covered her mouth afraid the shop keeper had heard her.  
>One hundred and ten years, that was when Kisuke was exiled, that was when Yorucihi brought him here. And, that was when the Vizard became vizards, through the experiments of one man, Kisuke Urahara. Oh shit so did not cover it. Now she had to tell Soi Fon.<p>

''Hello everyone, my name is Yoshito Takede, I just moved here from Tokyo, and I'm so excited to be in your class.'' the class took in their new student, she stood around the same height as Tatsuki, her long dark brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, she had green eyes that glittered with amusement.

''Well, we're very happy to have you, you can take the empty seat behind Uryu.'' The teacher pointed to the seat, though it was unnecessary, she was already half way there. When Ms. Ochi turned around to begin writing on the board, Yoshito leaned forward.

''Why hello, it looks like we're seat neighbors, I'm Yoshito Takede, and you?'' she whispered in Uryu's ear, he looked back over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at her.

''You are so horrible at being a goody two shoes.'' He chuckled.

''I thought it was great.'' Yoshito responded, Uryu only shook his head.

''How did you even get in here, the class is full.'' He whispered pretending to take notes from the teacher; they both knew that was pointless, he had already finished the assignment last night.

''that's what the guy at the desk said till I let him look down my shirt. Oh, Uryu, we can sit together at lunch!''

''you have no shame, now concentrate on the lesson, talking to me isn't going to make you blend in.'' she nodded, even though he was facing the front she knew he would be able to tell.

**Lunch**

''so, it's Yoshito right? Would you like to sit with my friends and I.'' A boy with black hair the stuck out on both sides of his head asked Yoshito. She shook her head; he was a friend of Ichigo's getting that close was not wise. Other students were clearing the room heading for their lunch spots.

''WHAT! Why not?'' demanded his brown haired friend (Keigo) Yoshito smiled at the pair.

''Well, I was going to sit with Uryu, we've known each other a long time, and I was looking forward to some time to catch up.'' On the inside, Yoshito was smirking at the dismay on the boys' faces, on the outside; she was giving them a friendly smile. Now the classroom was almost empty.

''URYU IHSIDA? You're sitting with that nerd? What is wrong with the world, all the hot girls going to nerds!'' Keigo shouted dramatically before running off.

''Well, ok then, if you change your mind we sit on the roof. Nice to meet you Yoshito.'' The boy said giving a friendly wave and walking away. Once he left the room it was just Yoshito and Uryu. Uryu stood silently and flipped his desk around to face hers making a table between them, both brought their lunches out and began to eat.

''You let the office aid look down your shirt?'' he asked putting a bite of some sort of fish in his mouth. Yoshito quickly finished chewing and swallowed the rice in her mouth before answering.

''Yeah, but I got what I wanted.'' She said nonchalantly. He nodded agreement.

''How's Masa?'' she asked boredly. He glanced up at her.

''Masa is a cat, how great can she be?'' Yoshito chuckled at his answer. Masa was a white and grey cat she had given him on his thirteenth birthday, that, along with the hollow bait she gave him every year.

''What do you really want to know Yoshito?'' Uryu said cutting any games she might have had planned short. She pouted which informed him she did have some mind game she wanted to play with him. One thing about those games, Yoshito was good at them. Though he would never admit it, Uryu counted a lot of how logical he was to the way she tried to play with his mind as he grew up.

''that bird the big guy has, what do you know about it?'' Uryu's eyes narrowed. Of course he had sensed the soul in that bird, even that armature Kurosaki had noticed.

''Nothing really, the guy is Yasutora Sado, Kurosaki and his friends call him Chad, I don't sense evil in the bird.'' She nodded her head.

''No, most likely it's a lonely soul, but, if it doesn't get Konso, it's going to become a hollow.'' She said seriously, right before she put some more food in her mouth.

''So you're going to Konso it?'' Uryu asked picking at his bento with his chopsticks.

''No, I'm not allowed to.'' Another bite of rice.

''What do you mean? Isn't a soul reapers job to do konso?'' he demanded slamming his chopsticks down.

''It is, but, that would require me to let out my spirit pressure, it's important that I keep it hidden at all times.'' She answered he looked confused.

''Ok, Uryu, my job it to watch the exiled Shinigami, don't you think they'd get a little nervous is they could sense a soul reaper watching them?'' he nodded and she went on'' so I have to keep my spirit pressure hidden, it's the job of the soul reaper guarding the town to do konso and kill hollows. Now, Rukia is here as the soul reaper temporarily in charge of the city. It's her job to take care of it, only, she can't, so Ichigo can.'' Uryu raised his eyebrows.

''your trusting the soul in that bird to Ichigo Kurosaki? Oh hell we might as well make Keigo Asano the leader of the world!'' Yoshito smiled playfully.

* * *

><p>''Oh, your exaggerating, the boy can't really be as bad as you make him out to be.'' All Uryu did was grunt.<br>_''THE BOYS A FUCKIN MORON!'' Yoshito shouted angrily slamming her hands against the wall of her apartment.

'_Really? Master, you just realized that'_Shadousairen mocked. Yoshito groaned and sank to the floor. Grand Fisher, the moron tried to take on grand fisher. What the fuck was he thinking? Soul reapers had been trying to take him out for fifty years. FIFTY! And some little substitute punk thinks he can take him on?

'Spare me; he's so fucking stupid it makes me sick! It's disgusting that's what it is, who the fuck does he think he is!' the zanpactou only chuckled in response to her masters dismay.

'_Do you think maybe you're over analyzing it?_' Yoshito only growled and went to the kitchen to get her soul candy; it was about time for her to go to work.

'Over analyzing? He fought grand fisher, and made a mod soul friend, we might as well just set him loose with an army of Vasto lordes nearby!' Yoshito stopped in mid rant, she spun to face the window. A member of the stealth force was perched don the stoop holding a white envelope she recognized as from squad one.

she slid the window open to let the messenger give her the paper, the young man had deep brown eyes, she could tell by the arrogance in those eyes that beneath the mask he was probably handsome, the handsome one's always had that smug look, and she always used to fall for it. She mistook arrogance for confidence, and it had cost her a lot.

''your skills are sharp, Yoshito Takede, former third seat of squad thirteen, current Shinigami supervisor of Karakura town.'' He had a deep, warm voice.

''A child who can barely hide his spirit pressure is no challenge to notice, go home before your mother realizes you're out.'' she shot him down. he grinned, she smirked lightly, this one may entertain her.

''Oh? And what is it that makes me a child to you?'' he raised his eyebrows.

''I'm old enough to have changed your dippers boy.'' she laughed lightly.

''Well, there have been some _large_changes since then.'' He shot back; a smirk was in his town of voice.

''lovely, why don't you go tell it to someone who wouldn't be a pedophile for appreciating it?''

'You've certainly earned you reputation.' the man grinned at her before offering a friendly wave and flashing off. She shook her head, boys these days.

Yoshito turned her attention back to the envelope in her hand, the head captains emblem was on. Bracing herself she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter written on thick yellow paper.

_Yoshito Takede,  
>By order of the head captain Genrysui Yamamoto, you will return to your post in the soul society at the end of this month. You will assume the position of lieutenant of squad thirteen under Captain Jyushiro Ukitake. This order is final and indisputable.<em>

She frowned at the words in the envelope, she was going back to her old squad, her old life, and this time, this time there would be no Takao, no Saki. It would be, the way it all should have been in the first place. Yoshito looked at the fancy envelope and frowned, she seemed to be doing that a lot. But it was because she could see the edge of another piece of paper sticking out of it. It was light blue, she knew exactly who had sent this message, and it wasn't the head captain.

With trembling fingers she pulled the folded sheet of paper from envelope, she stared at it several minutes before unfolding it, as she read, she backed up until her back was against the wall. Seeming to lose the strength to hold herself up, she sank to the floor. Yoshito's body wracked with the effort of holding back sobs as she held a hand over her mouth.

_Yoshito,_

_I know everything, you're not going to say a word to anyone._

she screamed as she saw the picture incased in the folded paper, it was a woman, her brown hair was strewn across the pillow that had a small embroidered tag to inform you it was squad four regulation. Her eyes were closed like she was asleep. She couldn't hold back her cries, he knew she was alive, he knew everything, even after all these years she couldn't escape him.


	5. awakening

''I can't take it much longer!'' Yoshito growled as she and Uryu sat in the empty classroom eating lunch together, just as they had every day for weeks.

''Calm down'' he ordered putting a hand on her shoulder, but seeing his bandaged hands only seemed to fuel her anger more. He had noticed her tenseness, she'd been like this since the day after Ichigo had skipped school, all through the day he had sensed Ichigo's spirit pressure and a very strong hollow, Yoshito had told him Ichigo had held his own against a famous hollow known as Grand Fisher.

''I've been at this school for weeks, you fought a fucking menos, and the soul society is still ignoring the fact that she's missing, I sent Soi fon a formal report, and they still haven't done jack!'' she growled.

Over the past few weeks, Yoshito had become progressively more pissed, and that orange headed boy had gotten stronger, he would be able to deal with a seventh seat at this point. Uryu had challenged the boy to fight, and had even used the hollow bait Yoshito had given him for his birthday. But still, a fucking menos shows up, and what happens? Nothing, that's what, absolute fucking nothing,.

Oh wait not nothing, she had that bubbly pain the ass Orihime constantly asking her over for dinner to eat some of that weird shit that chick calls food, all in all, Yoshito was getting close to the point of brining Shadousairen to school and going shiki on all their asses.

''I'm sure that they're going to find time to deal with it soon, so, are you still coming to my house for dinner tonight?'' Uryu asked, she groaned.

''Yeah sure, but that fucking doll he had you fix, you know it had a fucking mod soul in it? Those were supposed to be exterminated! It's illegal, just like that gigia!''

''You really shouldn't swear so much, it's tacky.'' Was his only response, that and putting another bite of rice in his mouth, Yoshito smacked herself on the forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>At Uryu's house that night.<br>**''So, how long do think it'll take the little bitch to figure out I'm a soul reaper?'' Yoshito asked Uryu as they sat on the sofa eating from the tv meals on the coffee table in front of the sofa, the TV was on, but neither of them were paying it any attention.

''Why, do you hate Rukia Kuchiki; more importantly, why didn't you report it when you saw her transfer her powers?'' Uryu asked looking Yoshito straight in the eye with a look that said 'don't try any shit'. The brown haired woman beside him sighed setting her chopsticks down and looking him in the eyes.

''are you up for an ancient history lesson Uryu?'' Yoshito asked, he nodded his head looking at her intently.

''Sixty two years ago, Byakuya Kuchiki was in love with a girl named Saki. He…he hurt her. She left him. Now, six years after they broke up, Byakuya was going to marry Hisana; I left the soul society two months before they married. Five years after that, fifty one years ago, Ukitake, captain of my old squad called me, Hisana had died. Now, the part that very few people know is that Hisana had a sister, I only know that because we_ were_friends. Hisana had been searching for the sister she had abandoned. Forty years ago, Ukitake calls again, he tells me that Kuchiki clan leader, has adopted a sister, who bears a striking resemblance for Hisana.''

''So, Rukia is Hisana's sister?'' Uryu asked, there was an analytical tone in his voice, Yoshito nodded before going on with her story.

''I just figured that Byakuya had found Hisana's sister; I had was considering coming back to the soul society at the time, thinking I had been stupid to leave. Then, I…I tried to get into contact with Ukitake, but, I got Shunsui, captain of 8 instead, he told me…he asked me to come back, because Ukitake's lieutenant had died. He wanted me to come fill the position and help Ukitake, Kaien shiba,'' she quivered for a second like she might cry, Uryu had known the woman beside him ten years and never once had he seen her cry. He wrapped an arm around her to comfort her.

''Kaien, I suppose you could say he was my first love, I had looked up to him from the time I entered the squad, then, then he married the forth seat, Miyako, she was so pretty. I asked him, what had happened; he said that a squad member had killed him under orders. I begged Shunsui to tell me who. It was her, _Rukia __**Kuchiki**_**.**'' She sneered the name with something that could only be described as utter hatred, it was true as well, she could feel the loathing she felt for the girl soaking through her to the very core of her being, a gravitation pull that drew her to the girl in order to slit her pathetic little throat.

''So, Rukia killed the man you admired most. That still doesn't answer, why do you hate her brother, and why didn't you report her until now?'' Yoshito smiled lightly, but it was strained, she looked up into Uryu's eyes, he was just trying to stop her from crying.

''For the Byakuya question, Saki, well, Saki, let's just say she and I were very close, and Hisana was my friend, it kind of felt like I was being stabbed in the back by two people at once, then as for why didn't I report her, well, she's a noble. For a crime like this, she would just get a slap on the wrist. But, for a crime like, giving her powers to a human, combined with occupying an illegal gigia and hiding from the soul society, that's a slightly harder slap don't cha think?'' Uryu chuckled, of course her reasons were spiteful and hate filled.

''Yoshi,'' she looked up in surprise at the use of the nickname he had called her by till he was ten,'' when we first met you, my grandfather and I, you, you were broken, I could see it in your eyes, you didn't care if you lived or died, you hated life, you hated everything. Then, the more we got to know you, it was like I could see you getting better, every day that pain in your eyes was a just a little less, I won't be able to stand seeing you like that again. Please, don't do anything that's going to hurt you.'' The black haired boy pleaded.

Yoshito sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. It was true, when she met the two she had been broken to the point she had thought it impossible to fix. But they had done it, the two snuck their way right into her heart when she wasn't paying attention and put her back together. When Uryu's grandfather had died only a year later, she had hated herself for not being able to save him, but she had to be strong for Uryu, he was what kept her sane. He was her family, like her little brother.

''I won't, but, Uryu, I might be going back to the soul society…soon.'' She felt him go stiff.

''When? How soon is soon, and when are you coming back?'' he demanded, she cringed.

''Soon is the end of the month, and…I'm not sure I am coming back.'' It hurt to say the words, it hurt even more to hear the way his breath sucked in.

''But, you'll come visit right?'' he didn't want to admit it, but Yoshito, despite how annoying, pushy, goofy, rude, bitchy, hateful, and an overall pain in the ass she was he didn't want to lose her completely.

''Yes, how could I ever abandon my sweet little Uryu?'' she joked sitting up and pinching his cheeks, his expression never changed, she was an oddball, but he had grown immune to the weirdness over the years.

''Yoshito, why are you going back'' she tensed slightly, but gave him look that a mother gives their child right before they say 'you'll understand when you're older' to his surprise that's not what she said.

''Do you remember that girl I told you about. She was always so talented. People couldn't help but like her, under that though, there was something not many people got to see. You would love her, every man who ever saw her loved her. '' The look that crossed her face was one Uryu had seen many times, it crossed her face every time she spoke of the girl. It confused him. there was love there without a doubt, but there was something else. It was like resentment and anger masked by the love.

''You said she was sick, that she was as good as dead.'' Yoshito nodded her head.

''Well, there's a chance that I may be able to wake her up, and I owe her that much at the very least.''

''With the way you talk about her, it's confusing, what is she like?''

''So beautiful, her eyes are darker than mine, but her hair is just a shade lighter, her cheeks always have pink in them, and her skin, it's so pale, like her fathers.'' Yoshito sucked in a pained breath at those words.

That was when Uryu felt the most daring he ever had, and he asked the question that had puzzled him for ten years.

''Yoshito, what is that girls name?'' her sad green eyes met his.

''I named her Yuzuki, because it was night when she was born, and the moon was so full and peaceful, Yuzuki.'' A look of surprise crossed Uryu's face, he had not expected that to be the answer; suddenly two small pieces of the puzzle clicked to him, they didn't quite fit, but it was close.

''Yoshito, is she…is Yuzuki your, ,'' he found himself incapable of asking the questions he wanted to, Yoshito seemed to know what he meant though, the pain that crossed her face cut Uryu to his very soul.

''Please, please don't ask, I'll tell you the whole story before I leave, just not here, not tonight, ok?'' though he wanted the answer to his questions now, he couldn't bring himself to pull up such horrid memories for her.

''Alright, come on, it's late, I'll walk you home.'' He got up and held a hand out help her up, she took it and stood, but didn't let go.

''Uryu, there's one more thing.'' He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

''Swear to me, swear that you won't tell anyone what I told you, not about Byakuya, or Hisana, or Yuzuki, I can't tell you why yet, but please just trust me.'' An inner battle took place for a moment before loyalty won. Uryu nodded his head.

* * *

><p>''When are you going to open your eyes?'' Hanataro asked the pretty girl lying in bed as he swept the floor of her room just as he did every day. She never answered his questions, how could she?<p>

''I always wanted to know, why is there no last name on your chart, Yuzuki?'' the girl, well, girl by some standards, she looked eighteen maybe, but in the soul society looks never were much of a sign of age.

''Because of her past.'' Hanataro jumped the answer that came from the doorway; he turned and found Ukitake standing there.

''Cap…captain Ukitake, you must want to visit I'll leave at once!'' he began to hurriedly gather his cleaning supplies till Ukitake waved him off.

''don't worry, I don't mind, Yuzuki isn't much for conversation these days. '' Hanataro nodded and resumed his cleaning.

''You know, Yuzuki might wake up soon.'' He commented. The black haired man was startled.

''Really? I didn't think that she ever would.'' He said surprised.

''Neither did I, and I have a feeling that when she does all hell is going to break loose.'' He chuckled. a sharp repeated beeping went off. Both sets of eyes flew to the girl in the center of the room.

Her body began to spasm and flailing the machines she was connected to were letting out a frenzy of noises that only added to the panic the two men felt.

''Hold her down!'' it was the only time Ukitake had ever heard Hanataro order someone, but he quickly obeyed holding her while the smaller man began preforming kido, her writhing slowed and then stilled. Ukitake breathed out a sigh of relief, but it was short lived, because only a moment later, her emerald green eyes opened and one name passed her lips.

**So, we know her name, but, do we know her past? Do we know what's going to happen when Yoshito returns to the Seireitei? Most importantly, do we know when the full story is going to come out, and reveal the truth between Yoshito, Byakuya, Kaien, and Yuzuki? Ohhh! It's so much drama!**

**Yuzuki- gentle moon, cute name right?**


End file.
